Fire and Ice
by Mindreader 3
Summary: Cecily meets Gabriel Lightwood. Cecily is bold, fearless, and wild. Gabriel is calm, wise, and caring. The two are like fire and ice yet they fall in love with each other. This is their story


Cecily was always curious. She couldn't remember a time when she was quiet or sat still. She liked to laugh and go on adventures. When she first came to the London institute she thought Shadowhunters were monsters, incapable of feeling. Only now did she realize she was wrong and that she actually belonged here with them. Today the sky was drab, like every day. She was feeling rather homesick and to take her mind off things she went up to train. That's when she heard commotion downstairs. Cecily peered down the steps and listened.

What is that trash doing here?!" Will said.

"I was about to say the same for you Herondale!"

"Boys please." Charlotte said. "Will, Gabriel is here because he does not have a place to stay and is brother is here." "Now there is another order of business, Gabriel, Will's sister is our newest arrival. Since Will is occupied I've given you the task of training her."

"Over my dead body. I will not let my sister near this… this ignorant and stupid fool said Will."

"Will please, said Charlotte."

"As if I'd want to train anyone related to that thing. Honestly she is not worth my time and is most likely a …

"A what? Said Cecily." Gabriel's felt the wind get knocked out of him as slowly Cecily emerged from her hiding place.

"Come now Mr. Lightwood, she said amused." "I can assure you I'm not all that bad."

Gabriel stood in shock at the beautiful girl standing in front of him who he had just insulted. She was inches away now.

"In fact, a smile spreading across her face, I can't wait to get started."

"Cecily I forbid… said Will.

"You are not in charge of me Will and as I recall it was you who left me, not caring what your absence would do to me."

"Then it is decided, Charlotte said and left the room leaving only the three of them."

"Cecily…. Will tried to explain."

"No I don't want to hear it. And you, she said pointing at Gabriel, I don't know what my brother did and I apologize for it but how dare you insult and mock him as if he were dirt under your shoe." "Oh, and one more thing, suddenly Cecily grabbed Gabriel's arm and flipped him onto the floor putting her foot lightly on his chest. "Keep in mind that while I have little training I can handle myself." With that she left leaving the two boys with their mouths wide open.

Cecily was in her room just after diner. She looked out her window as it began to rain. It was cold weather and she could guess that the rain would turns into tiny ice picks soon. Oddly enough the sound comforted her. She as always became curious so she walked down the hall to peer out the spacious sky. It looked beautiful with the stars and constant rain though she was rather chilly. Then she saw a figure limping on the institute steps. She leaned in closer as the figure stepped into the orange light. It was Gabriel. He had a hand to his arm which was bleeding badly while is leg was limp. Suddenly he collapsed in top of the steps and all was quiet except for the rain. Cecily wanted to cry but stopped when she saw a vampire with blond hair and pale skin come out of the shadows. Gabriel was unarmed and unconscious. She assumed he went for a walk and was ambushed. He must have put up a hell of a fight with no weapons. Wasting no time she drew out a knife made of blessed metal and jumped out the window. The fall was long as she felt pain course through her legs but continued to run. Without warning she punched the vampire square in the jaw. It was shocked to see a young girl in a nightgown with no shoes on. Her curls became heavy as rain as cold as ice fell upon her. She took the dagger and screamed loud against the rain, sinking into the vampire's chest. It screamed and hissed and clawed at her arm but that only made her bury it further. Finally she saw him scream and vanish as the rain carried his ashes away. Cecily turned her head and rushed to Gabriel's side. She brushed his hair out of his face and saw that his forehead was bleeding too. Using all her strength she lifted him up on her back and walked up the steps. As soon as she got inside where it was dry she said "Please come quick Gabriel has been hurt!" Charlotte was the first to arrive followed by Gideon and then Will. She watched as they carried him into his room and was about to follow when a hand grabbed her shoulder. Will.

"Cecily your arm its—"

"I don't care about my arm, she said. I want to see Gabriel."

"Okay, he spoke softly. First lets clean up your arm and then you can go see him."

She was about to argue but felt herself being dragged up the steps. As soon as her arm was taken care of she rushed into Gabriel's room. Gideon and Charlotte were still there tending to his injuries as Cecily explained the story. "Please be ok Gabriel, please wake up."

"I thought you didn't like him, said Gideon."

"Will does not like him however I am truly worried about Gabriel." She sat into a chair pulled it close to his beside.

"You know it could be a while before he wak—"

"He should be fine, Charlotte said. A few injuries but he will be well again." With that she exited quietly.

Gideon and Cecily stayed where they were. Cecily never took he eyes off him. Will entered the room rather graceful and stood by the doorway, his arms crossed. Finally Gabriel made a soft sound and slowly his eyes began to open.

"Where am I? Gabriel said."

"Have nice dreams sleeping beauty, said Will as the others ignored him."

"Your safe little brother, said Gideon."

"That vampire, he said angrily. I'll kill it—"

"No need. Cecily took care of that."

Gabriel turned and noticed her for the first time. Her blue eyes wide with concern and saw she was holding his hand in hers. He looked up at her in amazement before he heard his brother's voice.

"She also saved your life, carried you up the stairs and got some pretty ugly marks herself."

"I might also add that she wouldn't leave your side and was deeply worried about you, smirked Will."

"I wouldn't say de… she began."

"Oh yes you did, said Will again."

This time she blushed but still held Gabriel's gaze. For the first time Gabriel felt admiration for Cecily. Not only did she kill a vampire and save his life but she truly cared about him. He was speechless until he managed to say, "Thank you, when he stared down at her." "Did you go into the rain in a nightgown barefoot?"

"I… she flushed. I wasted no time and I had a blessed metal dagger with me."

"Are you ok?"

She laughed. "You were attacked by a vampire and left bloody to collapse on a stair case in ice cold rain but you're asking me if _I'm _ok?"

This time Gabriel felt heat and color in his checks. Before he could reply she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. Now everyone's mouth hung open as Cecily gave him a daring smile and walked out the door. He felt heat to his entire face as he could only watch her leave.

Gabriel couldn't sleep. He decided to clear his head with a morning walk, a very early morning walk. As he was walking past he saw the training room door open. Slowly he peered in through the gap. It was Cecily. He watched her come alive and saw her do tricks that he didn't think were possible. Silent but wide eyed he continued to watch her. Then he saw her get into her stances. He watched as something unexpected happened. She used the stances and air tricks together and did it with such confidence that it was beautiful to watch. When she was done he saw her pick up the bow and arrow. This of course was his specialty. He saw her miss the center over and over but would not give up. Then she watched her take her time as she drew her last arrow. She was steady and in control like a river's flow. He saw the arrow hit home in the center of the target. He caught a glimpse of her face. She was beautiful and she wore a proud smile on her face though out of breath.

He slowly walked into the room and said "I didn't know you could do that." She whirled her head around and saw Gabriel standing there.

"What are you doing here?" she said calmly.

"I was planning to go for a walk but then I saw you here. The way you trained it was with passion."

"Oh, you saw she said looking at the floor."

"Yes, and you were most skilled indeed, and now I know why that vampire didn't stand a chance."

"It did, she said. But I wasn't in a good mood at the time."

"So true, he said stroking his chin in an amused tone."

"She cracked a smile and looked up at him. His hair was neat and parted to the side of his face. His shirt hung loosely and was not tucked in. There were dark circles under his eyes. His green eyes were wide and nervous. What could he possibly be nervous about?

"Well I'm just about finished."

"Oh, right he said a little disappointed.

Then she looked up at him with those daring blue eyes. "I think I should stretch out my legs, do you mind if I join you on your walk?" He looked at her up in surprise and stuttered…

"Of course not." He watched her stand next to him as she waited for him to lead the way. They walked out on the steps and into the early morning sky with hues of pink and gold. The streets of London were filled with people night and day. The polluted air clouded the sunrise which made Cecily sad to see. At some point during their walk Gabriel had offered her his hand. She hoped that he thought of her as a friend and not a troublesome Herondale. She was growing rather fond of Gabriel, despite his attitude; she learned that he was polite and reserved most the time. She found that he cared a great deal for his family, something they had in common. He didn't say much so she decided to break the silence even though London was very noisy on its own. "So if I am to understand you have disliked Will for quite some time."

He paused before saying "Yes, your brother and I have many differences."

"Will can be very stubborn as he is my brother but I'm sure he does not think you are all that bad."

"Well seeing how slim those chances are…"

"People can change, Gabriel. "Do you think I am a terrible person?"

"Cecily of course not, said Gabriel with concern."

"But I am a Herondale…"

"Yes, but that does not change what I think of you."

"And what exactly do you think of me? Cecily said curious.

Now Gabriel looked up at her, his checks slightly pinker than before. "You are someone who I have come to admire. You are fearless, bold, and you care a great deal for the people you love."

Cecily blushed as they started to make their way back to the institute. As Gabriel held the door for her she leaned forward and kissed him on the check. She walked inside leaving Gabriel flushed as he brought a hand to his check. He took his place at the table next to his brother. Henry was muttering to himself while Charlotte was reading consul letters. Tessa and Jem were smiling up at each other while Will and Cecily argued over… well Gabriel couldn't remember now. That didn't make it any less entertaining though. He couldn't help but smile; he didn't know anyone who could get on Will's nerves so easily. He turned to see that Gideon had long since left the table. Gabriel took one last bite of toast before heading back to his room. He had to prepare for his lesson with Tessa and Cecily.

When he went to the training room he saw Gideon was already there along with Jem, who had offered to help today. The three girls stepped in. Sophie took her usual place with Gideon while Tessa walked over to him. Jem smiled up at Cecily like she was _his_ sister and offered to familiarize with the weapons. Gabriel felt himself help Tessa with her blocking though his eyes were on Cecily. She laughed as she took a knife and twirled it in her hand. Then out of nowhere Will walked into the room.

"Am I interrupting anything ladies, he said with a smirk."

Before Gabriel could reply a knife sailed through the air inches above Will's head.

"Darn, I missed; Cecily said giving a daring smile."

"Careful there sister, you could have harmed my dashing good looks."

"Oh my that would have been awful, she said smiling. Of course I hope you realized that my looks are much more dashing than yours, she teased."

"How nice of you to drop by, Will, said Jem.

"Yes well, I had a few moments to spare. Anyway Charlotte told me to fetch Tessa and you. I'm just the delivery boy."

"Will be right there, Jem called."

Tessa and Jem quietly left while Cecily plucked the knife from the wall.

"I believe I am I need of tutor, said Cecily teasingly." Gabriel smiled at her and led her to the archery section. So for the next hour all was peaceful as Gabriel adjusted Cecily's stance and helped her with her grip. He was almost sad it was over and watched as she gave a polite smile and wave and walked out the door. Gabriel stood there as he watched her leave.

Diner was as always, calm and idle chatter. It was so drab. Silently she excused herself from the table and went out into the gardens. She saw the big apple tree that was now familiar to her and began to climb. She lay on a thick branch with one foot stretched out while the other hung loosely over the branch. Since she could not clear her head and was bored she began to throw apples. The first one hit the ground with a splat. She took another one and it sailed into the patch of daisies. Then she grabbed a plump one and aimed it for the door. Unfortunately she watched as a figure emerged just as the apple crashed on its head with a loud splat. She looked and saw Gabriel with a look of surprise and apple guts on his head. He looked up at her. Gabriel I'm so… but she put a hand on her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

Finally she burst into laughter holding her side and the branch to keep from falling. Gabriel tried his best to look angry but slowly a smile crept on his face and soon he was laughing along with her. "It really was an accident, she said with a smile."

"What are you doing up there anyway? How did you get up there?"

"Well, she replied. I was trying to clear my head but it didn't go so well and since I don't have magic powers I climbed up here."

"You climb trees?"

"So many questions, she teased." "Actually I love to climb trees. I like adventure."

"Would you mind if I joined you, he said smiling sheepishly."

"Considering I threw an apple at you I think it is only fair." Cecily watch as he grabbed the branches and carefully hoisted himself up. It was not too high but the fall down would be unpleasant. Gabriel was tall and lanky looking. He had emerald eyes and light brown hair parted to the side. In certain angles he looked… beautiful.

"So may I inquire as to what you were doing here?"

"Oh, well, truthfully I was looking for you. I was told you might be here, he said flushed." "I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? For what, she said puzzled."

"For treating me like a person and not well a monster."

"You are not a monster Gabriel; you were loyal to your father and were unaware to his connection with the magister. In the end you did what was right and that's what really matters. Besides I believe everyone deserves a second chance.

"You think so?"

"I know so and doing the right thing is never easy. When Will left I was furious at him, we were his family. Once I heard about the curse I knew he was doing what he thought was the right thing, trying to protect us. I admire you for coming."

At this remark she could have sworn Gabriel blushed even though he was a man. "Thank you, Cecily." "You are very wise."

"Why of course, she said stating the obvious. He laughed at her remark and leaned back a little too far. He hit the ground with a thud. Cecily quickly looked down an asked "Are you all right?"

Gabriel felt pain from the fall and slowly began to get up, when he saw Cecily's lip quiver. A grin lit up her face though she was trying her best to hide it. He was dizzy from the fall and stood up only to hit the tree and fall again. This time Cecily laughed and her eyes shined bright. She grabbed onto the branch and swung down gracefully. She landed like a cat on her feet. She came over and offered her hand to him. Normally it was improper for a lady to offer a hand to a gentlemen but this was Cecily. He took it grateful, her hand delicate and warm in his. "Well Mr. Lightwood care to join me for a walk, Cecily said with a smile." "I'd be delighted Miss Herondale."

So for the next two hours they walked around the gardens and talked about their favorite seasons. Cecily told of how of how she and Will would feed bread to the ducks in their family pond and one in particular chased Will for the bread and scared him straight. At this Gabriel burst out laughing as did Cecily. She was a good storyteller and her laughter was contagious. Eventually they both walked inside the institute to find Will sitting with his arms crossed and a furious look in his eyes.

"Where have you be—"he stopped short when he saw Gabriel walk in behind. Then he charged at him until the two were rolling across the floor throwing punches at each other.

"Will! She screamed. "Stop it Will." But the fighting had not stopped. Furious now she slapped Will across the face hard. A loud crack echoed the room. Finally he turned to stare at her with his mouth open. "What is wrong with you?! I went on a walk with him Will and you decided to tackle him?!

"Cecily… you shouldn't be around him, he's …

"I don't care what you think of him. You do not control what I do, it is my life! If you really cared about me you would respect my decisions instead of treating me like the broken little sister you left behind." Now he was hurt

"Cecy you know I'd nev—"

"If you just would listen to me for once in your life." "Both of you just leave me alone." Her eyes began to water as both Gabriel and Will watched her walk out with tears streaming down her checks.

Gabriel felt awful and ashamed. Cecily had to break up the fight for them. He was being childish and wasn't paying any attention to her at all. He saw Will with a look of pain cross his face and then walk out the door without another word. Just when she thought he was different, that she had praised him, he had made her cry. He wasted no time. Gabriel walked at a fast pace and saw someone else waiting outside Cecily's door, Will. Will glared at him with hate but said nothing.

"Cecy?" Will called from the door.

"Go away, she said sobbing."

"Please Cecy open up I just want to talk."

Gabriel felt awful hearing how upset she was "Cecily I'm so sorry for…"

Then the door flew open and out came Cecily. Her hair hung loosely around her face and faint stripes ran down her face marking the trail of tears. Her eyes were red and her expression was pained but she was doing her best to look strong.

"If your here to comfort me your wasting your time clearly neither of you paid any attention to me before why start now?"

She saw her words cut through Will and Gabriel like a fresh wound. She knew she shouldn't be so hard on them after all they were here now weren't they. At least they cared enough to try and make things right. "I'm so sorry."

"What? Said Will and Gabriel at the same time both in surprise.

"I should not have said what I said; my temper tends to get the better of me. But that does not change the fact that you both were too busy fighting to care what I thought or felt."

"Cecily I am truly sorry, said Gabriel. Can you please forgive me?"

"I am sorry too, Cecily, though that does not change how I feel about Lightworm. I should not have attacked him for no reason. Can you forgive me as well?"

"Hhmmm, she said pretending to think it over. I suppose and for the first time she looked up at both of them and smiled. She bent down and kissed Will on the check and gave Gabriel an affectionate smile. "Good night gentlemen and she closed the door."

Will paused for a moment before walking away from the door. Gabriel left soon after and decided it was better that he rest. He walked into his room and found himself admitting that he was looking forward to their next training session.

It was a little over mid night when they heard the clicking sound followed by Bridget's scream. Wasting no time, Gabriel got into his gear grabbed his weapons and raced to the front door. He saw that Gideon, Will, Charlotte, Henry, Jem, and Bridget were outside slashing away at the clockwork creatures. Gabriel saw one headed for him and immediately took action. They were stronger now and were harder to cut through but that didn't stop him from turning this scrap metal in to silver ribbons. Without warning another one charged on top of him and raised its cold metal hand.

Cecily heard a loud scream. She got into gear and grabbed her cloak. Outside she saw a large number of clockwork creatures attacking the institute. She knew they were here for Tessa. Sophie and Cyril were doing their best to guard the very front entrance and helping those injured. Then she saw Will fighting with energy and passion like never before. Then she thought of how much Tessa meant to him. What if they succeeded? There were too many. Then she thought of a plan one that would save Tessa and everyone else. Cecily took one quick look at Gabriel to make sure he was ok and then vanished. Cecily knew that she could outsmart the clockwork creatures since they were too many to fight. The other reason she would do this would be for Will, he had lost so much in his life he couldn't lose Tessa too. She opened Tessa's door to see her in the middle of putting on her gear. She bolted the door shut.

"Tessa I need to talk to you it is most urgent."

"What is it, Cecily? She said sounding worried."

"I have a plan that will keep you and the others safe."

Tessa's jaw dropped "Please do tell!"

"The clockwork creatures our after you and they know what you look like but your gift can change that. I propose that you change your form to look like me while I pretend to be you. Assuming that they plan to kidnap me you'll be able to track me or if not I will leave signs."

"How will you look like me? Tessa replied."

"It will be dark and I will be wearing my cloak, I run away from the fight as to lead them to believe you're trying to escape, Cecily said catching her breath.

"That could work but Cecily it's too dangerous."

"I refuse to let you be taken and used against us and I am doing this to keep my brother safe. Please, Tessa I have to do this."

Tessa looked at her for a moment before nodding her head. Cecily handed her cloak over and watch as Tessa transformed into herself, she stared with odd fascination. She handed Cecily back her cloak and then pulled her hair in a bun like Tessa's. Slowly she gave her the clockwork angel as Cecily chained it around her neck. With one last look she bolted out the door and on to the institute's steps. She ran sideways when something with metal arms grabbed her by the arms and lifted her off her feet. Cecily struggled but the grip would not loosen as pain coursed through her sides. She glanced back one last time at the battle and was then thrown into the carriage as a bolt slid shut.

Gabriel didn't have time to think when Gideon sliced the thing in two. He quickly got up and saw that most of the metal machines had been destroyed on a few were retreating. That's when he heard a cry.

"They've taken her, screamed Will angrily."

"Who? Henry asked.

"Tessa! She is gone and we do not know where she is!"

Gabriel truly felt sorry for Will when he saw Cecily walk down the steps.

"What happened? Cecily said calmly."

"Cecily are you ok? Gabriel said concerned."

"I don't know, she said looking down."

This time Will stared up at her curious but with fear in his eyes. Gabriel at once rushed to her side while Will followed.

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not? Will said as his voice began to rise."

"Because I'm not Cecily."

Slowly Tessa transformed back into herself as the party gasped mouths wide open.

"You're ok, he said relieved. Then he stopped. "If you here then who did they…"

Gabriel didn't hear anything after that as he fell to his knees. He felt like he was going to puke right on the steps as the thought came down on him. "Cecily, he whispered." Then he collapsed his eyes wide with terror. His heart felt like it would burst and watched as the world around him became hazy, there was nothing but black.

Cecily was alone in the carriage but could not get out if she wanted to. She looked out the window to see 2 clockwork creatures up front while there was none in the back. Then she put her hand up to the angel remembering it's presence. If Tessa could transform into her and access her thoughts than maybe she would be able to let them know where she was, but that was the problem. Cecily had no clue where she was heading but only saw the inky sky. She didn't even know if they had thought of her idea or if anyone was listening but she thought, "I am safe and alive, I love you Will and I did this for you and if this is the last time I'll see him tell Gabriel I love him too." Then she felt herself curl up on the seat as she could only wait.

Gabriel woke up to light streaming through his bedroom window. He felt tired and sore. Then his head jerked up awake followed by a throbbing headache.

"Easy little brother, replied Gideon.

Gabriel laid back down and found a bandage wrapped around his head. He sighed and remembered last night. Him falling down the steps, Cecily being kidnapped.

"You should rest a bit."

"No, I refuse to sit like a dying man when Cecily is out there somewhere, said Gabriel furious."

"You care for her, said Gideon."

"Of course I do!"

"You love her, said Gideon looking up at his brother."

This time Gabriel stopped. He knew he cared a great deal for her but hearing it out loud made him realize it was true. He loved Cecily Herondale.

"Well Tessa thinks she can communicate with her—"

"When are they doing this? He said alert.

"Right now but—"

Gabriel got out of bed and quickly dressed. He ignored his brother's warning and walked out without another word. He practically barged into the library when he saw Cecily, no Tessa concentrating hard. Will was the only one with her. He turned and saw him but look at him with a defeated expression.

"What's going on? Gabriel said not taking his gaze off Will.

"Quiet, Tessa's trying to access Cecily's thoughts but so far she can't find anything."

Will was truly restless as he paced back and forth across the room.

"I see you of all people came."

"I care for her Will, I feel so broken down and i—"

"Do you mean to tell me that you—"

Then Tessa spoke but it was in Cecily's voice.

"I am safe and alive, though I do not know where I am. I love you Will and I did this for you and if this is the last time I see him tell Gabriel I love him too. Then Tessa collapsed as the change was lost. Gabriel was left in more shock then last night and Will was too. Suddenly he felt Will grip him hard.

"Do you love her? Will said with a glare that could melt glaciers.

Gabriel paused for a moment before returning a stare and in a firm voice said, "Yes."

Will loosened his grip and said "I love my sister and would do anything for her but I can't do this alone. You are the last person I would expect to fall in love with her but I am grateful for it either way. Despite everything I see that you care for her, you can't be that bad after all."

"Thanks, said Gabriel. How touching."

"Can I trust you? Will said."

"Yes, he said again."

"Then come with me, Will didn't need to look behind him to know Gabriel was following him.

Gabriel walked with Will down the narrow streets of London. This was unsafe and was glad that he was glamoured. They stopped at a old looking house and Will knocked on the door.

"Why are we here again?"

"Magnus, he said when as if on cue the door opened."

The man in front of them had black spiky hair with a turquoise suit and tie. He wore a golden locket and had rings of many colors on every finger. He was Asian and had green-gold cat eyes. "Ahhh Will what can I do for you?"

"We need to track someone."

"I can do that easily as long as you can afford it."

"I am not asking this as a request but a favor between friends. I do not have the money but please it's my sister whose been kidnapped."

Magnus paused to consider for a moment. Gabriel could not take this any longer. "Will you help us or not, Gabriel said angrily."

"Patience little Shadowhunter I don't recall asking your input. You have helped me much in the past Will so yes I will do this as a favor. Come in."

Gabriel stared at the enormous and colorful room. Books askew, a fire place in the center and many colored glasses lined the wooden table at the center of the room. He watched Magnus at work as he chanted things he could not understand. It took many hours but finally Magnus said "I have found her."

"Where is she? They both said anxious."

"At Mortmain's warehouse in Cambridge."

"Thanks for your help Magnus, said Will."

"Anytime, but they could not hear him they were already gone. Run, run little Shadowhunters and he closed the door."

Cecily woke up still in the carriage. She looked out her window to find it was twilight and she was in some sort of warehouse. The carriage door never opened but was safe inside the building guarded by automatons, she saw rows of them behind her and only six or seven guarded the front entrance. She waited for someone to get her out or torture her. Perhaps if she was lucky they were waiting for the Magister to come meaning she had a few hours to escape and survive. Cecily was trying to think when something caught her eye. One of those over grown scrap heaps had been turned into confetti. A wide smile caught her face as she saw Will, Charlotte, Henry, Gideon, Bridget, Sophie, Jem, Tessa, and Gabriel charging at the metal army with all they had. Immediately the rows of lifeless machines behind her came to life and marched forward ready to obey and destroy.

Will had managed quite well and had nearly thought the battle was over when he saw rows upon rows of those awful creatures head for him. He charged, slashed, and tackled but realized all would be in vein. Will refused to give up not yet. He saw mountains of barrels along the walls and saw a way. The barrels were filled with oil and so were the automatons. He knew what he had to do. He called out Gabriel's name as loud as he could and saw him turn around. He motioned with his hand toward the carriage in the back of the room. Gabriel nodded once in understanding and took off. Then Will grabbed his knives and clashed them together. He was rewarded by a tiny flame and flung the knife into one of the barrels sealing the fate and outcome of the battle.

Gabriel jumped and slashed his way towards the carriage. He saw it was unguarded and through the window he saw a familiar face. There was Cecily smiling up at him and her eyes were shining as tears of relief flooded her eyes. Then he felt himself thrown forward as a metal hand grabbed and slammed him on the ground hard, he choked and spit up blood. He caught a glimpse of Cecily her eyes wide with anger and terror and could only brace himself for another attack.

Cecily hardly ever cried but when she saw Gabriel race to her she couldn't hold back the tears much longer. Her happiness was short lived when she saw one of those evil metal creatures come and throw Gabriel on the ground. She became angry and started punching the door until her knuckles were bloody. Then she saw a spark from the distance. Small at first but then the whole building was covered in flames. She saw that the creature that had attacked Gabriel was melting like a candle. Gabriel had a few burns and a bloody head but was alive and aware. He got up and rushed to the carriage door. She watched him take out a weapon that glowed and placed it up to the lock. The place was coming down and would be ash in a few minutes. Cecily heard the lock brake and as soon as he opened the door she rushed into his arms pulling him close to her. He hugged her back tight and gently let her down. They ran as fast as they could over the puddles of melted metal and through the flames. Just when they were almost there Cecily heard a clicking noise and whirled around to see a partly melted machine with a blade in its hand. She knew it was stronger and faster and faster than they were. It raised the blade to strike her down, she shut her eyes tightly. She opened them to find Gabriel clasped on the ground as blood soaked through his shirt and was very still on the warehouse floor. "No, she whispered." She took the blade that Gabriel had been holding and with as much anger as she could gather she sliced the machine clean in half. Not worrying about anyone but Gabriel she lifted him up and ran. She inhaled the cool London air as the smoke seemed to vanish. She quickly tore off his shirt and wrapped her cloak around his waist. "Oh, God please be ok, she said almost in tears. The others joined them as they circled around Gabriel. They did all they could; there only hope was to wait and see if he would live. Gideon's face was ashen as the others were silent.

"Cecily…Will spoke."

"No, I will not leave him he cannot die." She waited but with every passing minute she felt herself lose hope. She hugged him tight against her small body. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she felt a few tears escape. "I love you Gabriel, she whispered." Then she felt a hand lift up her chin.

"I love you too, he said and smiled."

Cecily let out a cry of happiness and smiled up at him. Then she pulled him in close and kissed him. It was slow and sweet and beautiful. She was so happy he was alive. He cupped her check and finally drew breath. "You could have gotten killed you idiot."

He laughed at her and said "I'm glad to see your ok."

"You saved my life, she said grateful."

"No, you saved mine and I love you Cecily." This time he kissed her tasting her sweetness on his lips. He felt tears slip down his face as she drew away and held him there tightly as if he would disappear. He felt her warmth and love as he kissed her on the check. He was sure he was as red as the fire that surrounded the building, almost ash. He looked up and saw Gideon smile at him.

"Glad to see your feeling better."

This really made Gabriel turn red and before he could reply Will interrupted.

"I hate to break up your moment but I just want to remind you that she is still _my_ sister so keep that in mind."

"Will! Cecily yelled.

Then everyone burst out laughing as slowly Gabriel rose to his feet with Cecily holding his hand and walked back to the institute.

A little while later it started to rain. Cecily smiled. It was soft almost warm rain. She let it wash away her troubles. She saw Will take off his shirt as he took Tessa by the hand and danced with her in the rain. They looked happy together and she was glad she had made the choice she did. Suddenly Gabriel stood in front of her, his hair soaking wet, but his eyes as bright as ever.

"Care to dance, he said nervous."

Cecily thought this was quite charming and led him to a nice spot. Then she took off her shoes and stocking so her feet were out. She lifted her skirt just below her knee and began to twirl. Gabriel laughed and took her hand swinging her wildly back and forth. She laughed as she twirled into his arms and he lifted her into the air. She let out a real laugh as she put her hands above her head seeming to reach for the sky. The rain tasted sweet as Gabriel gently set her back down. She twirled into his arms and was presses herself up against him. He grabbed her waist and she clasped her hands on his neck. They spun and laughed wildly as she caught a glimpse of Gideon and Sophie doing the same. She looked opposite to see Henry twirling Charlotte around as well. Finally she looked up to see Gabriel staring down at her with love and amusement in his emerald eyes.

"What should we do now he said?"

"I have a few things in mind, she said."

His reply never came because Cecily was already kissing him. He loved her and everything she did. All this time he never thought he would know what it was like to fall in love. Now he was passionately kissing Cecily until they were out of breath. He had to bend down a little for he was quite tall but didn't mind. He found the one he loved and she loved him back. She drew back and did one soft kiss against his lips then she smiled and nestled her head under his chin as she rocked in his arms not letting go. They were drenched but did not care. He kissed her on the forehead and held her close. Their embrace was warm against the now cool rain. Gabriel felt frozen in place and stood there listening to the rain. Cecily could hear his heartbeat against his bare chest. Their runes glimmered in the night. Their love like fire and ice. The way it should be and would always be.


End file.
